One typical process for preparing an air bag involves the steps of furnishing a pair of base fabric pieces impregnated and/or coated with silicone rubber, laying the pieces one on the other, with the impregnated or coated surfaces of the pieces inside, and bonding or stitching peripheral portions of the pieces together to form a bag. It has been practiced to apply an adhesive silicone rubber composition as a sealer to the peripheral portions of the base fabric pieces prior to bonding or stitching.
For imparting adhesiveness to silicone rubber compositions, it is customary in the silicone art to add γ-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane, phenyltrimethoxysilane or an adhesion promoter of the following structure as described in JP-B 58-26376corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,936. The resulting (uncured) silicone rubber compositions develop adhesiveness to metals and plastics, but are still very difficult to bond to once cured silicone rubber.